Riku (KH:FTS)
Riku is a main character in the fanfiction Kingdom Hearts: For True Story. Kingdom Hearts: For True Story Plot Significance Debut Riku has had little screentime for the first couple of chapters of Kingdom Hearts: For True Story. He started off in a small scene showing Roxas beating him in a fight, and he was also shown being picked up by DiZ and Namine and being taken out of the Dark City. Riku kept silent, but he regained consciousness by Chapter 3, just in time to see Namine run off, abandoning DiZ so she could see Roxas. Riku soon made his next actual appearance in Chapter 8, stumbling across Roxas fighting the Riku Replica, much to his amazement. Before Riku can get to Roxas, the Riku Replica drags him off via Corridor of Darkness, and Riku discusses the situation with Leon, Yuffie, King Mickey, and Aerith. Riku resolves to go fight Maleficent's gang, as a token of his newfound powers and ability to work solo. A "Housewarming" Riku, in Chapter 9, started off at the beginning by jumping off the edge of the cliff at the edge of the Dark Depths in Hollow Bastion before fighting several Neoshadows while making his way to the dark castle Maleficent inhabits. Unknown to him, he is being followed by Sin Juxt and Elinx, two new Sora Replicas created from Vexen's Replica Program. Riku soon comes across Maleficent and her gang and demands to know why she resurrected the Riku Replica, but Maleficent transforms into her Dragon Maleficent form to destroy Riku. This fight carried on (off-screen) into Chapter 11, where Elinx and Sin Juxt are betting on who would win: Dragon Maleficent or Riku. This makes the two bet 500 Munny, with Sin Juxt betting that Dragon Maleficent would beat Riku, and Elinx betting vice versa. In Chapter 12, the fight concludes with no clear winner, as the Organization drops in thanks to Xigbar interrupting the battle with a couple shots from his arrowgun. Soon enough, this begins The 3-Way Siege, with Maleficent's gang (led by Dragon Maleficent), Organization XIII (led by Xemnas), and the rebels (indirectly led by Anti-Sora all fighting against each other. Riku is led to safety thanks to the combined efforts of Final Form Roxas, Anti-Sora, Anti-Roxas, and Namine. Riku takes off his blindfold (temporarily turning into Riku-Ansem by doing so, and he witnesses Final Form Roxas literally DESTROY Organization XIII. The entire fight ends with all combatants of the fight getting teleported by Cxnik to the mansion's pod room. Protecting Sora Almost immediately afterwards, Riku put back on his blindfold, before running to the comatose Sora. However, Roxas knocks Riku away, telling him to stop since Sora 'caused all of this.' Roxas shattered Sora's memory pod to free Xion by killing Sora, but Riku intervened. Roxas then knocked Riku back and knocked him out by doing so, much to Leon, Yufffie, and Aerith's shock. Later on, Riku awoke just in time to defend himself from an assassination attack by the Riku-Replica, before getting to his feet to fight again. Riku transforms into Riku-Ansem permanently to keep Sora safe, mirroring what he would've done with Roxas at the Dark City, had Riku have won that fight. Riku-Ansem then proceeds to battle Riku-Replica, as well as Anti-Sora and Anti-Roxas. Riku-Ansem and Cxnik combined, however, proved no match for the superior powers of Anti-Sora and Anti-Roxas. Before long, however, the Organization members woke up from their knockout by Roxas's hands, and they fought alongside Cxnik (and--in extension--Riku-Ansem) to defeat the Antis. Anti-Roxas was trapped within a card thanks to Luxord; Anti-Sora (with Anti-Roxas's card) and Riku-Replica then fled to the Dark City, setting in motion the events of the War In The Dark City. Climatic Battle Riku-Ansem mainly fought against Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, and the Riku-Replica, until Roxas freed Kingdom Hearts from the Organization's control during the battle. Anti-Sora and Anti-Roxas then began summoning the hearts over Memory's Skyscraper as Roxas, the King, DiZ, and Aqua showed up. Namine then revealed herself as the true antagonist, and she morphed Anti-Sora and Anti-Roxas into one being, making the Original Unversed Vanitas return from his grave. Vanitas then summoned his Unversed beings to attack everyone. Riku-Ansem fought with the vast majority of people in the fray, only not fighting Vanitas because of his interest in Roxas, or rather "Ventus." Stalling For Time After Vanitas and the newly-formed Ventus-Roxas combined themselves and disappeared into the Awakening, Riku-Ansem fought with the remaining available fighters against Namine. However, during the fray, Namine used her notebook and erased the darkness in Riku's heart, causing him to turn into his normal Riku form, as well as fall unconscious, lose the ability to use his Keyblade to its fullest potenial, and also lose the influence of the Guardian Heartless. The True Final Battle Riku soon awoke from his near coma-like state on Destiny Islands during Ventus-Roxas's and Namine's last fight. Riku managed to use his light powers to overcome the current state of distress occurring on the islands, and--with some help from Aqua and her Keyblade Rider ability--Riku assissted Ventus-Roxas in the fight against Namine in her transformed state. In the end, the heroes won and Namine faded away. However, Riku's happiness would be cut short as Roxas died out from overusing his power, similar to Axel's death in Kingdom Hearts II. Before Roxas died, he reminded Riku that he was home now; this brought joy to the boy, despite the fact Roxas died, taking the Ventus persona with him and leaving behind Sora's body and now-recovering memories. Kairi then arrived and found the group, only for Sora to finally wake up. Riku, smiling, teased Sora of the events that just occurred, before reminding him of their playful bet to share a Paopu Fruit with Kairi back in Kingdom Hearts. This resulted in Sora chased Riku, Riku now laughing. Callback To Canonocity However, at the end of Kingdom Hearts: For True Story, the memory retcon occurs thanks to this all being a short-lived vision Roxas had, and the final scenes show Riku beating Roxas at the end of Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. Riku is mentioned again in the final chapter of KH:FTS, but he is never physically seen, apart from his appearance on Sora's Awakening Pillar during his and Roxas's battle. Appearance Riku's appearance is mainly him wearing an Organization Black Cloak and a black blindfold over his eyes. Riku also has medium-length grey hair (medium-length for a guy's perspective, at the very least). At the very end of KH:FTS, Riku's outfit changes to his outfit in ''Kingdom Hearts II, ''which consists of him wearing blue jeans, yellow-, grey-, and black-colored shoes, a similar vest (similar in color scheme to the shoes), a black undershirt, and no blindfold; he retains his grey hair however. Personality Riku's personality is one like a true friend: he wishes to protect what is close to him. However, Riku tends to be a bit overbearing at times, causing problems for those who will not be pleased with him undergoing something he wishes to do that is against their plans. Riku also is more confident; he charged directly into Maleficent's castle to fight and defeat her. Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Kingdom Hearts: For True Story